Robin Hood: Son of Apollo
by Grizlucks
Summary: Hello. My name is Grizlucks. I've been typing up this story for a while, and felt compelled to put it on here, because majority of the people are making oneshots of Percabeth. I decided to twist an old tale into something modern, which I hope you will enjoy. So please review. I will not be taking Oc's unless announced otherwise. Reviews and flames are accepted.
1. Chapter 1

Robin Hood: Son of Apollo

The Awakening

Hello, my friends. My name is Little John, Son of Ares. You know how the gods tell you there were only two Titan wars? Well that is hardly true. The reason the gods do not tell you about the all three wars is that they lost their greatest hero since the days of Achilles and Jason. Who was he? Well let me paint a picture first. Once upon a time, Britain was a super power. Due to the philosophy of the gods, they shifted to Britain where the flame was, if you will. The gods resided in a place called Sherwood Forest. Of course, like modern day Olympus, there was a secret to get in. You had to be a demigod, a human hero, a ghost, an animal, a legend, a hero trainer or a god to enter. After you became or were one of those, you had to find the center of Sherwood. However there was no Camp Half-Blood. Instead demigods had to fend for themselves. That was before Robin.

June 1st, 1700

Robin cursed loudly as he tumbled through the undergrowth. His breathing was heavy and there were howls behind him. A hound burst through, into the clearing after Robin. For the fiftieth time he attempted to shoot it, with his bow "Sunlight", but it didn't work. So he kept running. How did he get into this fix? Well, there is a reason the word hothead defines Robin.

Flashback

June 1st for Robin had begun like a normal day. He woke up, ate breakfast, greeted his family, then left to shoot in an archery competition. You see Robin wasn't a normal child. His father left but he had a good stepfather, his mother made food for him and didn't ask any questions about his life. Robin was not mundane like his parents. He was a prodigy, in archery. His skills were so amazing that he almost instantly won in any competitions. However, Robin was a bit egotistic. In some ways that was, what got him killed but that is beside the point right now. On his way to the competition, he met Cyclopes, who challenged him to a shoot-out. Of course they couldn't shoot for shit, but they inflamed him. When he was enraged he didn't think much. So he killed a man. When he killed a man that was in the presence of the Cyclopes, they reacted, by unleashing hellhounds on him. So he ran. That was how he got into this fix. He had managed to kill one hellhound by running it over with a wagon. However, the other was currently on his tail.

Flashback ends

Robin was running for his life. He glanced behind him to see the hound in the other clearing, and it broke through, running towards him. It was 10 metres away and then it fell into a pit. He looked ahead only to run into a tree and he fell unconscious, and began hearing voices.

"Should we save him?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I mean that's a hellhound, it wouldn't be chasing a random mortal"

"Fine, do it"

The hellhound dug itself out of the pit, and cleared the 10 metres in one leap, only to be shot dead by an arrow and turn into golden dust. Robin slowly got up, holding his head in his hands. He groaned.

"Hello, young man." A corded man, wearing green with blonde hair and a bow, introduced himself. "I am Philocetes, son of King Poeas"

"Hello demigod, I am Chiron, Kronos's child" A man with a green top and what seemed to be horse legs, said

"I'm feeling faint" Robin said, and then promptly passed out.

Robin's P.O.V.

I came to at night, with Philocetes sitting over me. His eyes lit up once he realised I was awake.

"I know that I am a Greek hero who is supposed to be dead, and I know that Chiron is a centaur, but please don't pass out again." Philocetes said

"Wait, I thought you guys were my imagination." I said

"You didn't know we were legendary?" Philocetes questioned

"No idea" I said

"So why did you pass out?" Philocetes questioned again

"You try hitting your head on a tree while running as fast as you can." I said

"Anyways, do you know both your mom and your dad?" Philocetes inquired

"Yes, my mom is in my house right now, and she told me that my dad died for shooting one of the king's deer when the Sheriff was nearby." I said

"Did you know your dad personally?" Philocetes asked

"No sir, I did not." I said

"Did your mom tell you what your dad's profession was?" Philocetes asked

"She told me that he was a doctor, and a hunter." I said

"Well judging by that tidbit of information and the fact that you have blonde hair and sky blue eyes, your father is Apollo god of the sun, medicine, truth, reason, music and prophecy" Philocetes stated

Wait what?


	2. Chapter 2

"In short Greek mythology is real Robin" Philocetes said

Suddenly Chiron barged in.

"Philocetes, his clothes are ripped to shreds, he can't wear them." Chiron said

"Get him the Lincoln green enchanted leather armor set, please." Philocetes said

"Are you sure? That armor is only for Apollo's strongest child." Chiron said

"Chiron, he is the one, I can sense it." Philocetes said

"Wait what do you mean?" I said

"This means that the gods' exile into this cursed forest is over, and we can take our thrones back, from the Titans." Chiron said

"What do you mean I'm his strongest child?" I said

"Well let's begin with archery. Everyone in Europe knows how your skills are the best in Britain. This means that your aim, with the knowledge that you are Apollo's child, renders it immaculate." Philocetes said

"How does it matter that I know who Apollo is?" I asked

"Well, this is how it works, once you know who your parent is , you acquire their traits, as before you had the physical side of Apollo, but know you have some of his powers, some of his traits and some of his mental traits." Chiron explained

"For example if I say, that I was famous for swordplay, am I telling the truth?" Philocetes asked

"No" I said, with a bored expression. You see even before this I had a knack, almost for calling out lies.

"Let me guess, before this you had a talent for persuasiveness, truth telling, music, healing and prophecy." Philocetes stated

"Yes, I did" I said

"That means you're almost as powerful as Apollo!" Chiron said

"Amazing, now what do I do" I asked

"Now you use it to hunt monsters." Philocetes said

"What are they" Chiron and Philocetes groaned, and explained to me what monsters were, demigods were, and what could kill monsters and demigods. After that, I asked if I could see my mom, but they said my scent was too dangerous. It was okay. I could tell, in part to my truth telling abilities, that my mom did not love me. As much as that sucked, I had grown used to it. So then, I began my search. For what? You may ask. My first priority was to rescue any demigods I found, by killing as many monsters as possible with my re-forged with Celestial Bronze bow, and my Celestial Bronze tipped arrows. My next priority was to find the Radiant Ruby bow and arrows. Wait, first let me explain. Each god or goddess has his or her own metal. Zeus has Celestial Bronze, Hades has Stygian Iron, Poseidon has Oceanic Aquamarine, Demeter has Harvest Topaz, Athena has Everlearning Platinum, Ares has Barbaric Steel, Hestia has Fiery Emerald, Artemis has Moonlit Silver, Hera has Matrimonial Tin, Aphrodite has Enchanting Diamond, Hephaestus has Nevermelting Obsidian, Hermes has Quicksilver, Apollo has Radiant Ruby and finally Dionysus has Insanity Copper. Every single god has their own metal, but only some have weapons. As good as Sunlight, my current bow is, I feel as if the Radiant Ruby bow can further enhance my skills. After all it is my father's precious metal. My final priority was that after I had recruited enough Demigods, I was to siege Kronos on Mount Olympus. Simple right? Most certainly not. Then came the day I learnt something interesting. Chiron told me that Kronos was using humans to imprison demigods. So that was when I freed my first 20 men, with my right hand, Will Stutely, being one of them.

December 15th, 1701, Night

I looked at the Nottingham prison. It looked like a medieval castle, square shaped, with four large round turrets on each corner that towered above the regular wall with a handful of bowmen on each turret. On the walls a couple of Cyclops were patrolling, but they looked like humans to the bowmen. Robin gulped this was going to be tough. I noticed one Cyclops isolated from the rest dozing off. I shot him in the neck with an arrow. I must have been at least 1 km away from the prison but he died anyway. I sent up a thanks to Apollo. Then I noticed that all the Cyclopes were running to check on their fallen kin. While they were distracted, I slipped closer to the tower, still under the cover of night. I killed another Cyclopes, and slipped closer and kept repeating this until, no Cyclopes was left and I was 1 metre from the tower. I shot the Cyclopes, and began to climb up the wall using my hunting knives, that Philocetes had given me. I was at the top on one of the walls, and I noticed that the entrances were located where the turrets met the wall. I entered by kicking down the door. I noticed that the turret was empty except for a constant winding staircase snaking down the sides. I got down without incident and then gazed at cell after cell. I realised a flaw in my plan. I couldn't tell which belonged in jail and which were demigods. At that moment, a Cyclops walked in. He sniffed the air and I noticed he was blind.

"I smell the scent of another demigod!" He said

Aaaaaaah perfect. I jumped on him and put my dagger against his neck.

"You were correct." I said

"Please don't kill me demigod, I will do anything" He cowered in fear

"Walk with me" I said

I stopped at the first cell.

"Other than me are there any other demigods in front of you." I asked

"Yes" He said

I opened the cell. I made sure they were demigods by asking about their parents, and the Cyclops was right. I continued the process, until I hit the last cell. So he didn't lie. Just as I was about to leave with my newfound allies, I was stopped by a plea.

"Please, please, get me out of here sir!" A voice cried with desperation

I paused. What if he had committed a crime? I turned around, walked to the cell and gazed in. A black haired man with a ski slope nose was pressed up against the bars, and purple eyes gazed back at me. Purple eyes? I frowned and pulled out a knife. He gasped in fear and shock and pulled away from the bars. So he could see through the mist. I broke the door with it and put it away. I grabbed him and pushed him at the pack of 20 demigods.

"Get moving!" I yelled at them pointing at the staircase

They followed my finger and began to run up the staircase. I followed behind them looking for any wall Cyclopes. We reached the wall, when I realised a second flaw in my plan. How was I to get down? I looked around for a rope. There was a thick rope ladder, but not much else. I looked down past the wall only to see several Dracnae. I pulled up the ladder and cut it into rope segments. I tied the remnants off the ladder together creating the perfect zip line. I saw a firm steady oak in the forest, which I had once climbed on. I tied the large rope that I now had to an arrow and tied a loop on one end. I pulled out a couple of arrows plunged them into the ground and tossed the loop around them. Then I distributed arrows to the demigods. Finally I used an arrow as a hanger and zip lined all the way back to Sherwood. All the demigods followed me, one by one, using their arrow. We reached Sherwood safely.

A/N: Sorry for he late post guys, but for some reason I couldn't upload a chapter


	3. Chapter 3

5 hours later

The demigods and I had escaped from that accursed castle. I had managed to escort them to Sherwood Forest and to Chiron and Philocetes' encampment. Chiron and Philocetes met me just outside my tent along with some more Lincoln green armor. I knew that they thought that the armor was only for me, but I twisted Chiron's arm and he managed to get Apollo and Hephaestus to make more. This was so that we could easily identify some of our own men, and we could camouflage in the forest. Immediately after that I got every demigods attention.

"Demigods!" I screamed out

Ripples of confusion went through the crowd

"You may not know it, but you all have a god as a parent" Except for one of them, I thought

"Each of you has a talent that a mortal being would not have, and now that you are here we can hone it."

Once I said that everyone began talking. Amidst the rambling I heard words such as:

"Witchcraft!"

"I'm no witch!"

"What sorcery does this madman speak of?"

"He frees us from jail, only to have us join his cult"

Immediately after this last one, I raised my hand in a fist, signalling for them to stop.

"Well, let me quell some rumors that have been tossed around. I'm no witch, nor I am a sorcerer. This is not a cult, and finally I assure you I am in my right mind." I said in a loud, clear voice. After that I yelled upwards: "GOD'S! YOUR CHILDREN ARE IN FRONT OF YOU. CLAIM THEM!"

Immediately signs began appearing on their heads. Some had a flaming hammer, some had crossed swords, some had doves, some had a caduceus with snakes entwined around it. Chiron, as if expecting this, began sorting them. He put the doves in one corner, the caduceus' in one corner, the swords in one corner, and the hammers in the last corner, leaving two in the middle, one who had a potion above his head and the other had a lightning bolt. It was purple-eyes who had the potion, and some guy with sky blue eyes. Philocetes pulled me aside.

"I can understand your confusion, as to who is who. The dove's are Aphrodite's children, the sword's are Ares' children, the hammers are Hephaestus' children, and finally the caduceus' are Hermes' children. The one in the middle, I have no idea about." Philocetes' explanation lasted just until Chiron had puzzled out who the mysterious demigod was.

"Hecate" Chiron said.

"What?" I asked, puzzled and confused.

"She is the goddess of magic, mist and crossroads." Philoctes' explained.

Immediately after, Chiron assigned each set of demigods to build a tent for their own cabin to stay in. Once the tents were built the gods who had children began to gift the beginnings of our camp with different buildings. From Ares came an armory, Hephaestus gave us a forge. Hermes gave us a stable for travel and Apollo gave us a medical tent. Aphrodite gifted us a large tent for clothes and finally Hecate gave us several magical golems that would guard the camp border. From Zeus came a large table with enchanted plates.

I got back onto my perch and began to talk.

"You men and women are children of the gods. You each have a different parent, and a different set of skills. Our job is to take back Mount Olympus for the gods. You may be wondering who your parent is, but Philocetes and Chiron will tell you."

I finished my speech and turned to Chiron.

"What now Chiron?"

"Now we can begin attacks against the titans"

Please review guys! I will keep writing but your reviews encourage me in the right direction. If you read it, please just give me review. as it keeps me inspired, and I keep writing. Criticism is ok!


End file.
